These Few Seconds
by feeltheRUSH
Summary: For Blurr, a few seconds stretches out like a small eternity.


**Blurr's gotta be my favorite characters from Transformers: Animated. And I'm actually pleased with this piece of fanfiction, so I decided to post it. Despite the the 600 word limit, I managed to preserve the scene from TF:A TransWarped. You would not believe how many times I listened to Blurr's audio on Youtube. The guy seriously _runs_ his mouth so much, the words _blur_ together. {no more bad puns! I swear!}**

**I'm less happy about the events of said fic.**

**(cough) sidenote: There's a huge possibility that Blurr survived canonly and we fangirls rejoice.**

**I originally planned on doing a TF:A Prowl fic, but I figure he's got enough fanfiction out there already to last through a nuclear war. And Blurr's my favie.**

**Reviews are entirely welcomed. **

* * *

THESE . F E W . SECONDS_  
For Blurr, a few seconds stretches out like a small eternity._

Cycling hard, Blurr came within sight of Cybertron. His spark pulsed excitedly, even after his galaxy long race. This would all be over soon. He'd tell Ultra Magnus or some Prime about the secret double agent hidden among the ranks and then-

The pronged shape of a spacebridge loomed in front of him. Spinning in mid-air, Blurr landed feet first on it, completely vertical to the ground. He flew down the bridge's height, but stumbled, his engines suddenly cutting off, overheated. His breath stuttered out of his vents as he tumbled over himself, making a most ungraceful re-entrance.

Half giddy with tiredness, Blurr gasped hysterically. It took him several seconds- which was a small eternity to Blurr- to realize he wasn't alone. Looking up, he was relieved to see Longarm Prime, a trusted friend. Embarrassed at being flat on his face, the speedster climbed to his feet, attempting to hide the wobbliness in his knee joints.

"**Agent Blurr? What are you doing back on Cybertron?**" Blurr was pleased to hear astonishment in Longarm's voice. But there something... else he detected beneath the Prime's questions. But between fighting the exhaustion and the urgency to deliver his news, Blurr didn't really care to dissect his superior's tone.

Taking a huge breath, Blurr steadied himself, straightening into a smart salute. Then gave a long-winded rant about all he knew of Megatron and his double-agent Shockwave. They could track the double-agent down easily with Blurr's intel.

"**Have you shared this information with anyone else?**" the Prime asked.

"_I have not_," Blurr was eager to show his loyalty toward his superior, slowing his speech so he was perfectly comprehensible. "_to prepare your orders!_"

"**Good...**"

A feeling of dread welled up in the Autobot as the Prime leaned down, another optic in the center of his forehead glowing a bright, ruby red. Longarm Prime raised a thick arm to bring it crashing down on Blurr. Or where Blurr had been a long three seconds ago.

_"Do you normally make it a habit to attack your own bots Sir?_" Blurr asked, still respectful despite the pieces coming together in his lightning fast CPU. He danced out of the way of fiery red bolt. "_I mean it seems a little extreme perhaps even Decepticonlike behavior if you don't mind me saying so. In fact, if I didn't know better I would first comprehend at this point that your trying to eliminate me because of some unknown reason!"_

Fleeing into a maze of nearby corridors, Blurr planned on losing Shockwave amid the tangle of twisting passages. Within a few drawn-out seconds, Blurr was on the homestretch, the exit only a few feet away.

The exit door slammed shut. The Autobot halted for a second, then changed course. There was more than one exit, after all. Another passage sealed itself. Swerving, Blurr sped down another corridor, doors clamping shut all around him, blocking his every attempt to escape.

And suddenly, he stopped.

He was trapped.

Blurr looked around frantically. No ventilation shaft, no open door. No way out.

A slow, mournful creaking surrounded the speedster. The walls began to converge. Panic surged through the lone Autobot. _It couldn't end like this!_ Engine revving, Blurr charged the oncoming wall, grunting as he tried to force it backward. It continued to press onward toward its partner, unfeeling and unyielding.

Blurr realized he was about to die. Using every ounce of strength he had, he heaved with all his might, fighting to keep the two advancing walls from meeting, becoming wedged in the small foot of space he had left. The walls inched smoothly closer, his shoulder guards cracking and splintering. Gritting his teeth, he tried to keep the overwhelming terror from consuming him. Pressure crushed his chestplate making his spark keen painfully. His life was measured in seconds now.

And suddenly, a few seconds didn't seem so long anymore.


End file.
